Beg For It
by annabellekysersquire
Summary: Annabelle Kyser-Squire stumbles upon the intriguing Alan Rickman voiced Absolem. AbsolemxOC oneshot OOC Absolem


h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The girls escaped the flowers and were on their way to a new part of Wonderland. They looked up and saw multi-colored smoke in the air. They kept following along as they heard a nasally voice singing a bit and kept going until they would find who was singing and causing the smoke. The girls saw a blue caterpillar smoking a golden hookah, sitting on a mushroom. The girls then came closer as he sang to himself, not noticing them. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The caterpillar was about to smoke again, and then he glanced to see Cherry and Alice. "Whooo are you?" he asked as he smoked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""W-W-We hardly know, sir!" Alice said, feeling anxious from this adventure. "We changed so many times since this morning. You see-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The caterpillar raised an eyebrow at them, then continued to go in his manifestations. "I do not see. Explain yourselves."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""We can't." Cherry said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why, we're afraid we can't explain ourselves, sir, because we're not ourselves, you know-" Alice tried./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I do not know." the caterpillar said, coldly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, we can't put it anymore clearly for it isn't clear to us!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You? Who are you!?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, don't you think you oughta tell us-" Alice coughed from the smoke. "Who you are first?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cherry rubbed her glasses against her jacket to get the fog off that smeared from the smoke. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why?" the caterpillar asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oh, dear... Everything is so confusing..." Alice sounded hopeless. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It is not." the caterpillar told them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, it is to us." Cherry said in defense./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, we can't remember thing as we used to."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Recite."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Alice and Cherry got up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Alice then decided to recite. "Yes, sir. Um... 'How doth the little busy bee, improve each such'-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Stop!" the caterpillar sounded appalled. "That is not spoken correctly. It goes... 'How'..." he went to smoke, but no smoke was coming out. He saw a couple of his legs grasped onto the cord and he slapped them to make them let go./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cherry and Alice found this amusing and giggled a little. They stopped once they were death glared by the intoxicated insect./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""'How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tailbr /And pour the waters on the Nilebr /On every golden scalebr /How cheer'..." the caterpillar recited, but found himself interrupted again, much to his annoyance. He kept trying to repeat himself, and he saw his lower legs were dangling off the leaf. He then grabbed his legs and hoisted them to himself, then he went to continue. "'How cheerfully he seems to grinbr /How neatly spread his clawsbr /And welcome little fishes inbr /With gently smiling jaws'."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, I must say I never heard it that way before." Alice remarked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I know, I have improved it." the caterpillar smirked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cherry shrugged, unsure how to feel about that verse from the bug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, if you ask me..." Alice said, after slight coughing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You!" the caterpillar sounded hostile. "Who are you!?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Alice tried to walk away with Cherry, but Cherry was a little more sensitive around smoke and looked absolutely disgusted. The girls then decided they had enough of this and decided to go away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You there! Girls!" the caterpillar called after them. "Wait, come back, I have something important to say!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oh, dear... Wonder what he wants now..." Alice grumbled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It's probably not worth our time." Cherry suggested./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Alice shrugged and walked with her to the mushroom where the caterpillar was. "What?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Keep your temper!" the caterpillar snapped at them, namely Alice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Is that all, bug?" Cherry hissed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""No, exactically, what is your problem?" the caterpillar demanded, sitting up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, it's exacti-exacti...precisely this," Alice replied. "We should like to be a little larger, sir."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height and-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cherry ducked once Alice said that. She was sure that three inches would be offensive to an insect./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I am exactictally three inches high and it's a very good height, indeed!" the caterpillar growled at them, turning red as his anger and temper. He then blew a large puff of smoke to cover himself as he was fiery as his fur./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""But, we're not used to it, and you needn't SHOUT!" Alice scolded, with a shout powerful enough to blow away the smoke and show the caterpillar's shedded skin. "Oh, dear."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cherry winced a bit and poked the skin with a stick./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""By the way," the caterpillar called to them. The girls turned to see he had grown butterfly wings as they looked for him. "I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""One side of what?" Alice asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""And the other side will make you grow shorter!" the caterpillar added, on his way off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""The other side of what!?" Cherry asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""THE MUSHROOM, OF COURSE!" the caterpillar turned red again, making them fall down and he flew off to get far away from them as possible./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Alice and Cherry observed once they were alone. They both wondered if it would be a good idea or not. Cherry felt she had no choice but to take a step out of her comfort zone, she didn't like mushrooms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm tired of only being three inches high." Alice said, taking a bite of a mushroom and suddenly grew in instant size and was taller than the forest, complete with a birds nest on her head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cherry clung onto Alice's tree sized leg and looked around for anything else suspicious. Cherry ate her mushroom and grew normal size by taking from the other side and Alice soon grew to her normal size too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""There, that's much better." Alice remarked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Come on, I think we should go This Way." Cherry said, following one of the signs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Alice nodded, then saw the mushroom pieces. "Hmm... I better save these... Now, where were we?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The girls then walked off to another part of Wonderland to get home. They were both tired of this day and ignored any possible sightings of the White Rabbit. They just wanted to go home and be safe./p 


End file.
